At present, the 3D (three-dimensional) display technology has attracted a lot of attentions, and its most fundamental principle is: different pictures are received by left and right eyes of a person, respectively, and then are subjected to superimposing, renascence of image information, etc., in a brain, thereby forming a stereoscopic image.
The 3D display technology is mainly classified into a naked-eye 3D display technology and a glasses 3D display technology, wherein the glasses 3D display technology requires the wearing of special glasses which is inconvenient to carry, so that the naked-eye 3D display technology has an advantage. The current naked-eye 3D display technology mainly comprises a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens type, wherein the parallax barrier type naked-eye 3D display is a main naked-eye 3D display technology.
In general, a parallax barrier type naked-eye 3D display device is to arrange a shielding member such as a barrier or a slit grating on the front of a display panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a 3D display mode, a left-eye image information and a right-eye image information are selectively separated by the barrier or the slit grating, namely a left eye of a viewer can only see pixels for displaying the left-eye image information and a right eye of the viewer is shielded and cannot see the pixels for displaying the left-eye image information, and vice versa. Therefore, the left eye of the viewer can only see a left-eye image displayed by a display screen and the right eye of the viewer can only see a right-eye image displayed by the display screen, thus, the viewer can receive a pair of stereoscopic images with the parallax and the 3D effect can be achieved.
Illustratively, one layer of liquid crystal grating is commonly overlapped on a surface at a light-emitting side of a display panel. The liquid crystal grating is in normally white state when not energized and is formed as alternately dark and bright stripes when energized, and hence the 3D display can be achieved. Currently, the 3D display technology is relatively mature and less expensive and can achieve the 2D/3D switching. However, as one layer of liquid crystal grating is required to be overlapped on the display panel, the overall thickness of a 3D display module is relatively large. Moreover, the light transmittance loss in the case of 2D display is relatively high and the loss is about 20%.